


Performance.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Who is against me? Did I ever do wrong? Perhaps I was a bit chatty but other than that I thought I was a good person! So why would someone do this to me?
Series: Only A Few Months [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425
Kudos: 4





	Performance.

In general I try to be nice to everyone, though I do hate being kind to hurtful people. I was always told that if you are kind to others, you shall live happy, and if you treat people badly, it'll come and bite you in the rump later on in life! I do not often feel anything biting my rump so I'd have to say I'm doing pretty well. Well meaning, up until this point in time. You see my life has just got going the way I want it, I just finished collage and I have the perfect job! I'm a lounge singer, you know the kinds at casino's! Oh my, there was that one musical and that lady had the same job haha! Sorry, off track and useless references won't get us back on! As I said, I'm a lounge singer, which is pretty crazy knowing how I'm for one a British person in America, and two a boy. In case you did not know the only other men I see preforming at the casino is in the club section, but those seem much more like strippers you think? My oh my, imagine being one of those! I have a friend that's like that but a bit more modest, you see he's really quite kind, he needs money though- I went off track again! If I were a train I'd be dead and burning! Which does remind me about what I was telling you, I know you probably don't know me but I almost became a train spiraling out if control and died! Would you like to know how? Ohoho! You have no choice this is my diary! You can't change a thing! Now, here's how it began-

\--------------

" Yo Pirrup, you're on in ten, get ya' mic hooked up!" Shouted a voice far to the left of backstage. Amidst the several other performers that had a performance that same night, there I sat, nodding and checking my mic. I couldn't really test it because someone else was on stage that moment, and I'd be in mighty big trouble if I said something into the microphone. I wouldn't have done it anyway, I don't really think I need a microphone because I tend to have a booming voice ,I never had use for a microphone. Not tonight though, tonight lots of people were there, complete strangers, and I had to sing in a costume in front of them all. I was completely terrified. I had done crowds larger than this before yes, but I felt something different. Setting aside that feeling was one of the worst decisions I have ever made, and I regret it deeply. If I had time to go to church everyday I'd say a prayer for my past self with a priest. Busy, busy, busy though! And soon enough I was on stage in 5...4...3...2..1...

" Hi folks! How's everyone today?" The crowd roared in high pitched happy shrieks and yells. That part always made me happy, interacting with the crowds, some are fans, some are newcomers, some hate me, but most of them respond. " That's so great to hear! Who's ready for an oldey, yet a goody?" Once again a roaring crowd, some started stomping, I guess I was dragging things on. " OK! Let's go!" I'm not sure if you'd know this but I do not create my own songs. I sing old songs from the 50's to the 90's. I do enjoy singing Beach Boy songs the most. I have four people sing with me, but I am by far the man singer, we sing with different harmonies all while doing a coordinated dance. I do not know these fellows well but they are still my friends, I think I know all their names. Francis, Bradley, Jason, and William. What fine men they are! So kind, and they put up with all my shenanigans too!

As we finish off the song I am sweating, and so are the others, we get a crowd of claps and stomps, with a few whistles and such. That was the last moment I can remember I was safe. In that period of time that is, I'm plenty safe now. As I was saying, I was no longer safe. At that moment a man jumped on stage and started running towards me. I'm lucky my reflexes kicked in because I started booking it as well. I ran backstage and pushed through the group of people, he was still behind me though. I threw props and random objects behind me to block him. That tripped him but it didn't stop it. That's when I saw my driver, I don't have a license so my roommate drives me everywhere and sticks with me. 

" Terrance help me!" I grabbed his sleeve and now he's running backwards besides me, the anonymous man still chasing me. " I'm going to get killed! I'm too young and pretty to die I am, I am!" I cried kicking doors open.

" Phil what in tarnation are you doing?!" He tries prying off my hand but I SHALL DRAG HIM! He looks in front of him and then sees the RUDE man chasing me. " Oh. Well what in the fuck didya' do?" He turns to me and scolds me, I struggle to respond out of breath.

" That just the thing Terrance I do not know what I did but he is chasing me and I am very SCARED!" My voice cracks as I have to make a sharp turn. Huffing our way to Terrance's car we have to make lots of those sharp turns. We end up losing the guy, someone must have gotten him away, thank god. Too bad I never got a glimpse of him, but I feel as if I know him.

Terrance and I jump into his car, quickly he starts it up, we don't know i that man will find us or not, let's hope not. Terrance skids out of the parking lot and into the bustling city of LA, trying to get out of traffic and to our house.

" So uh, who was that Phil? In general I don't often see angry men chasing after you..." He drummed his hands on the steering wheel puckering his lips and looking at the light, waiting for it to change.


End file.
